


All in White 純白誘惑

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Panties, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight feminization
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - P篇 - Panty穿著性感小內褲的Steve，非凡夫俗子所能抵擋。





	All in White 純白誘惑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reservoirgays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirgays/gifts).
  * A translation of [All in White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877460) by [reservoirgays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirgays/pseuds/reservoirgays). 



Steve不知道他之前為何從來沒注意過。

事情開始於他們去幫Nat買生日禮物，而Bucky建議他們應該可以從 ‘維多利亞的秘密’ 買到不錯的禮品。Steve心不甘情不願地同意了，因為，想也知道萬一他被發現出沒在這樣的地方會怎樣。雖說他已經習慣現代世界的大多數事情，但對他而言，半裸的女士們就這樣張揚地貼在巨大的廣告牌和實物大小的海報上，仍然很難習慣這種事。

並不是說這種做法是錯的或是有什麼不對 - 只是，這樣看著她們讓Steve感覺超不尊重。Bucky堅持說現代的女士們並不介意這些，她們會為了讓自己看起來像那些海報上的模特兒花上大筆治裝費，不管怎麼說，這仍讓Steve臉紅。

“來啦！”Bucky說，一把抓住Steve的手，把他拖進店裡。“我們就快進快出，直接問店裡售貨員的建議就行。”幾個路人一臉詭異地打量他們，不過他們還是幫Natasha挑了一套漂亮又搭配的胸罩和內褲，售貨店員打包票說她會喜歡的，然後用了最快速度幫他們結賬。

當他們就要走出店門時，Bucky突然猛拉了一下Steve的胳膊說：“暫停！”

Steve猛地煞住腳，他急著離開呢。“怎麼了，Bucky？”

Bucky臉上帶著一絲賊兮兮的笑容，通常在他打算做一些讓Steve煩惱的事情時，他就會出現這種笑容。Bucky止步然後揚起眉毛。

“Buck....什麼啦？”

Bucky咬著嘴唇，一臉淘氣，然後把藏在背後的手伸出來，露出一條裝飾蕾絲花邊的白色小內褲。“我覺得這個穿在你身上會很不錯呦！你覺得呢？Stevie？”

Steve差不多從頭頂一路紅到腳趾頭去了，他飛速轉過腳跟背對Bucky然後怒嗔，“走了啦！”他能聽見Bucky在他身後可惡地吃吃竊笑。

他一直按耐到他們完全離開那間店，Bucky跟在他後面的時候才轉身抱怨，“你知道，這不像你想的那樣有趣。”

“哦，拜託，”Bucky抓住他的皮帶把他拉近，快速地在他嘴唇上啄了一下，“別誤會，我剛剛只是開玩笑的。反正現在又沒人知道我們是誰。”

那倒是真的，他們的偽裝做得挺到位的。

“你只是想讓我尷尬。”

“你臉紅的時候看起來超可愛，”Bucky同意。

 

   
當事情再次發生時，Steve開始覺得Bucky不是在開玩笑。

Bucky整天都待在復仇者大樓，讓Stark檢查他鐵臂的機械零件，確保它正常運轉。顯然這項工作非常費時，因為Bucky直到晚上九點才回到家。

多年來，作為世界上最頂尖的刺客，Bucky的腳步非常輕，總是近乎無聲無息 - 即使他的記憶已經回來了，仍然有許多習慣根深柢固在他的行為裡。不幸的，對於Steve來說，這意味著Bucky常會在無意中嚇到他。

他正面對著爐子，全神貫注在他面前的麵條上，Bucky不知從哪突然冒了出來說：“嗨！”

Steve被嚇得彈跳起來大概有一百英尺高。“耶穌基督！Buck！你啥時進來的？”

“就在一分鐘之前，”Bucky說，把手放在Steve的肩膀上安撫他。“不是故意把你嚇成這樣，我很抱歉。”

“沒關係，只是...下回你進門時候麻煩出點聲音行不？總有一天我會不小心刺傷你還是什麼的，我的意思是，如果我正好在切菜呢？”

Bucky露齒而笑，輕輕啄了一下Steve的嘴唇。“好的，遵命。對了，說到切菜...你為什麼在晚上九點才在做飯？“

Steve聳聳肩，轉過身來攪拌麵條。“我猜你回到家的時候可能會餓，所以我想說弄點什麼讓你填填肚子。”

Bucky哼了一聲，抬手圈住Steve的窄腰，親了親他的頸背。“我確實餓了。謝謝。”

Steve淺笑著用空著的那隻手按住Bucky的手。“不客氣。”

接下來幾分鐘，Bucky就那樣靜靜地站在他身後，看著Steve為他忙東忙西。“我喜歡這樣，Stevie，”他下結論，然後把下巴擱在Steve的肩膀上。

“喜歡什麼？”

Bucky圈著Steve腰部的手緊了緊。“你是我賢慧的小家庭主婦。”

Steve完全停止了動作，他沈默了一會，然後在重新開始手邊的工作時抗議。“閉嘴啦你。”

“嗯，但我很認真的...沒錯，我現在就可以畫出來。”他親親Steve的肩膀。“我敢打賭，你穿著圍裙的樣子絕對會引人犯罪。沒事就跟街坊鄰居的婆婆媽媽們交換食譜，每當我回家時，總是有一頓熱騰騰晚飯在等著我...”

“做你的春秋大夢，巴克，”Steve回嘴，但說真的，聽Bucky這樣說連他都有點暈暈然。

“我會的，”他把臉埋在Steve背後悶悶地說。

 

   
   
沒多久第三次就發生了。第三次實際上是Steve自己惹來的。他必須知道Bucky到底只是在開他玩笑，還是事情真的像Steve想的那樣。他一直等到一天的最後才提起這件事 - 在任務結束，吃完晚飯，一切都結束之後。當他們終於躺上床，Bucky的手臂緊緊地箍著他的腰時。他深吸一口氣，然後慢慢向Bucky提出。

“Buck”。

“嗯哼？”

“你知道我不是女人吧？”

Bucky抵著Steve的背肌發出一團略帶困惑的嗯嗯聲，然後笑了起來。“是啊，Steve......如果你是的話，我很確定我現在一定會發現。”

“所以...那到底是怎樣？”Steve問，把頭稍微往後仰。“你想要我做一個女人嗎？”

“蝦咪？等等，”Bucky疑惑，把他的手臂從Steve的腰上移開，然後把Steve翻過來，讓他們面對面。“這念頭是哪來的？”

“你最近的表現方式，”Steve邊說著邊用手肘支起上半身。“說我是你的小家庭主婦，說你希望我穿那個 - 你知道的...你是想要我成為一個女孩還是什麼嗎？我弄不明白你的意思。”

“哦，寶貝，”Bucky低嘆，用鼻子親暱地蹭蹭Steve的臉頰。“你完全搞錯了。你是我的好小伙，我不希望你有所改變。”

他輕推Steve讓他躺好，然後把他們倆的嘴唇壓在一起，剛開始只是純潔地輕吻嘴唇，接著他就舔進Steve的口腔，手指圈住Steve的喉嚨。

“雖然，”他親吻之間說，“你會是一個非常美麗的女士。”

“Buck，”Steve抗議，但聽起來有點喘不過氣來，因為Bucky正在親吻他的脖子，大手往下滑到Steve腰間。

“飽滿、嬌嫩欲滴的唇瓣，纖細的腰......”Bucky的手往上遊走到Steve胸前。“還有....完美的奶子。”

“ Buck！”

“這是真的，”Bucky強調，舌頭刷過Steve的乳頭，“比任何一個女人都更好。”

“如果你只是想開我玩笑，我警告你不要。”

“我沒有，”Bucky信誓旦旦，“我發誓我沒有。你甚至沒等我說出最棒的部分，Stevie，別這樣。”

他把手滑過Steve的腰部往下，直到那雙大手隔著Steve的短褲用力箝住他的屁股，Bucky的手指揉弄著，就像他掌中的臀瓣是他抓過手感最好的玩意。

“這個完美、圓翹得不可思議的屁股，”他讚美，伏在Steve胸骨間親吻。“你一點自覺都沒有，Steve。上帝啊！這真是罪孽深重，你穿著你那套美國隊長制服看起來是多麽可口。讓我覺得自己字面意義上最幸運的男人，當你轉身的時候，每個人都會情不自禁地偷看它。他們可以看，但他們可沒法碰，對吧，Stevie？因為你是我的，我的寶貝娃娃。”

“耶穌啊...Bucky，”Steve幾乎窒息，感覺自己的心臟和老二同時腫脹地快要爆炸。

“沒錯，寶貝兒，”Bucky沈聲說，低頭親吻他的下腹部，然後把短褲拉到膝蓋處，在Steve陰莖的頭部印下一個濡濕的吻。“為我轉身。”

Steve咬了咬唇，把落到膝蓋的短褲往下拽，踢到地板上，然後翻身趴伏，手肘撐著身體。

“哦，沒錯，”Bucky呼吸粗糙，“這就對了。上帝，你真漂亮，我做了什麼好事能配得上你？為我張開你的腿，寶貝，讓我好好瞧瞧...太好了，就像這樣 - - ”

Bucky突然消聲，因為他用大拇指撥開Steve豐彈的臀瓣，俯身把舌頭壓在Steve粉紅色的小洞上。

Steve呻吟出聲，然後往後伸手抓住Bucky的頭髮，“Bucky - 哦 - 嗯 - 等...等一下。”

Bucky親吻他的尾椎，然後稍微退開。“怎麼了？”

Steve再次翻轉身體，他的老二還硬梆梆地抵在腹部上。“我想談談這個。”

“還有什麼好談的？我愛你，我愛你的曲線。寶貝，你就是一顆性感炸彈。”

Steve騰地紅了臉。“但是，我想知道，你有多認真？你會想要我經常假裝成女孩嗎？”

Bucky往後仰頭大笑。“說真的我不覺得你做得到 - 即使你想嘗試。”接著，他正色說，“除了你想要給我的以外我不想要任何東西。這對我來說也是新的。”他執起Steve的手，細細親吻他的每一根指關節。“如果你討厭這個，我們就再也不要討論它。但如果你不.....”

“我不討厭，”Steve肯定。“我想試試看。”

“那我們可以一起探索，但是不要急進，好嗎？今晚，我保證，就只想好好把你舔開，用舌頭操你，直到你連老二都沒碰就攀上高潮。怎麼樣？”

Steve興奮地吐出一口氣，他的老二在腹部抽動。“聽起來很讚。”

Bucky完美的實踐了他的諾言。

 

   
一週後，Steve決定是時候親自出馬。他早早醒來，偷偷溜下床，穿上連帽衫和眼鏡，隻身前往梅耶爾超市。他考慮過回去 ‘維多利亞的秘密’ 看看，但他覺得風險有點高。他很快發現改去超市的額外好處 - 就是他可以用買一條維多利亞的秘密內褲的錢買到一包五條的女式內褲。

起先他抓起一包五顏六色的，但後來想起Bucky之前特意挑的那條內褲顏色是白色，所以就改拿了一包全部都是白色的。

他在自助結賬區付了錢，然後用最快速度離開，確保能在Bucky醒來之前偷偷溜回屋子裡。

當他穿過臥室時，他看見Bucky還在睡，金屬臂橫伸過Steve原本睡的位置，他悄悄地把內褲拿進浴室，關上了門。

當他穿上內褲時，他感覺頗為愚蠢，因為內褲緊緊箍住他的大腿，貼身到近乎古怪。他也不知道該把老二放在哪裡 - 是要把它全部塞進去？還是露出來一點？他不知道Bucky會覺得怎樣才算性感，所以他決定盡可能地把老二擠進去，它的輪廓清晰地在那薄薄的織物下凸顯出來。他轉身查看鏡子裡的屁股，看起來 - 嗯 - 說真的挺不錯。他很想說這事看起來實在荒謬，但他也開始明白為什麼Bucky會對這興致勃勃了。

當他想像Bucky看到這個可能會有什麼反應時，心裡浮現一個念頭。

 

   
   
當Bucky終於起床時，Steve已經在內褲外穿回原本的運動褲，正在做早飯。他忍不住覺得像這樣穿著女式內褲簡直是淫蕩至極 - 就這樣把它穿在日常衣物底下 - 即使不是以性交為目的。

“早安，蜜糖，”Bucky打了個哈欠，從Steve身後伸手環抱著他。

Steve必須非常努力才能克制用屁股磨蹭回去的衝動，因為他才剛擴張過自己而感到分外空虛。

他在Bucky的懷抱中轉身，以免自己忍不住。“早，想來點雞蛋嗎？”

“呃，沒關係。我跟Tony說好會讓他再看看這隻鐵臂。” 當他提到他的金屬左臂時，Bucky總是說這隻鐵臂，而不是我的手臂。“他正試著確認他是不是能讓我換一隻更像真的。”

“哦，”Steve說，盡量不要透出失望的語氣，“這太好了。你覺得這會需要一整天嗎？”

“很難說。怎麼了嗎？”

“沒事，”Steve回答，然後轉過身去。“只是想知道你是不是會回家吃晚飯。”

“哦，寶貝。”Bucky再次伸長手臂環抱在Steve的腹部，下巴擱在他的肩膀上。“你不必等我。我會找到 - ”

Steve沒有意識到Bucky的手放在哪裡，直到他突然停止說話，語句凍結在舌頭上。他的掌根擱在Steve髖骨的突出處，兩根大拇指剛探進他的運動褲腰帶下，將將好摸到女式內褲的布料邊緣。

Bucky發出一聲窒息般的聲響，就好像他剛被人一拳打在肚子上，他小心翼翼地將拇指滑過那層輕薄的白色織物。

“Steve。”他的語氣緊繃，就像他無法相信自己剛發現啥。“這是什麼？”

Steve關掉爐火。“我本來想等下給你個驚喜的，我 - ”

Bucky猛地把他的運動褲往下拉打斷了他，Bucky往下滑跪在地，貨真價實地哽咽出聲。（譯者：這是太感動？）

“哦，上帝，Stevie...你...你為我穿了這個？”

“嗯啊！我買了一些...我不確定你喜歡什麼顏色，但你上次給我看的那條是白色的所以.....”

Bucky開始大笑，Steve驚慌失措，開始想要拉上他的運動褲，但Bucky阻止了他。

“等等，寶貝，我不是在嘲笑你，只是 - 你以為我會在意顏色嗎。上帝，你真是太可愛了。就算你穿著嘔吐綠，我仍然會為你瘋狂。”

Steve放鬆下來，Bucky把他的手掌托在眼前圓翹的屁股上，輕輕地擠壓。“管他Tony要怎樣，我要整天呆在這裡，”他說，熾熱的呼吸噴灑在Steve的脊椎底端。“轉過身來，讓我看看 - ”

Steve把手從櫃檯上挪開，轉過身來，突然感到極度的不自在。小小的內褲被他的老二色情地撐起，輕薄的布料被前液打得濕透，內褲的腰帶掛在他的髖骨低處。

“哦，寶貝。”Bucky向前傾身，大手掌握著Steve的臀部，親吻他柔軟的大腿內側。“看看我的寶貝娃娃，為我盛裝打扮。我發誓我是世界上最幸運的傢伙。看起來真是美呆了。”

他把鼻子壓在Steve的硬挺上，Steve能透過布料感覺到他灼熱的吐息。

“ Buck。”

Bucky完全無法自己，呻吟著用嘴唇描繪Steve內褲上被前液弄濕的那處，他伸手按著Steve的腰窩處，把他往前推，下唇擠壓過那塊濡濕。

“你太濕了，”他喃喃，低沈性感的聲線震動了他的傢伙，事情簡直一發不可收拾，同時打開了Steve全身的開關，讓他緊抓在廚房櫃檯上的指關節用力到泛白，同時情不自禁地挺起臀部向前磨蹭Bucky那張下流的嘴。

“老天啊，Bucky。”

“是啊，寶貝，讓我 - ”

Bucky拉下內褲腰帶，剛好露出Steve的陰莖頭部，然後一口把它含進嘴裡吸吮起來，他暖熱、柔軟的雙唇緊緊包裹著前端。Steve膝蓋一軟幾乎彎倒，但Bucky緊抱著他的髖部支撐著他，一面呻吟一面舔吮著他的老二，就像這是他嚐過最美味的東西。

“味道真好，寶貝娃娃，”他呼吸輕嘆，然後稍微後退了一些，幾乎完全按照Steve的思路。“你不知道你看起來有多動人。挑逗我吧，寶貝兒，把它再拉下來點。”

紅潮漫上Steve的臉龐。他從來沒有感覺如此下流又淫穢，但Bucky表現得如此狂熱讓他也從裡到外都興奮起來。他用拇指勾著內褲邊往下拉，露出更多的莖身，他拉的很慢，就像一場專屬Bucky的演出。隨著他的動作，更多前液流淌打濕了他的腹部，而Bucky不斷傾前用舌頭舔乾淨它，他的拇指用力掐著Steve的髖部，幾乎瘀傷。

“這就是我的Stevie。每個人都以為你是個天真純潔的小寶貝，但是我們知道更多，不是嗎？”他把舌頭壓在Steve的陰莖底端舔著，Steve呻吟出聲，手指捲進Bucky濃密的髮絲。“你的確知道如何挑弄風騷，不是嗎？偷偷為你的男人打扮好，甚至沒有告訴他。”

Steve點頭，仰頭向後靠在櫥櫃上。Bucky血肉的那隻手指探進Steve大腿腿根後，Steve為他即將發現的事期待地屏住呼吸。

“哦，我的老天，”Bucky驚嘆，當他的手指觸到Steve光滑的小洞時，他的眼睛睜大了。“你是 - 寶貝兒，你是濕的。”

他情難自禁地將兩根手指滑入Steve體內，他的眼球幾乎要翻回頭腦勺骨頭裡去了。“耶穌基督啊，你已經為我完全做好準備了。”他猛然傾前，用牙齒齧咬Steve的下腹，一邊曲起埋他體內的手指，一邊在他的肌膚吸吮啃咬留下愛痕。

“我自己 - 嗯嗯啊 - 在浴室裡做的，想給你一個驚喜。”

Bucky輕哼著，然後溫柔地啄吻Steve腹部上已經開始褪去的咬痕。“我上輩子燒了什麼好香得到我甜美貼心的寶貝娃娃？”他彎曲Steve體內的手指，因為專注挑弄他而咬著下唇，Steve被體內被伸展的感覺搞得不斷嗚咽。

“感覺很好嗎，甜心？說兩句，別吊我胃口。”

“噢是的，”Steve呻吟著，往後壓住了Bucky的手，“愛死你的手指，Buck。”

Bucky低吟著，把內褲完全拉下，這樣他就可以把Steve整根含進嘴裡，他在起身前最後在頭部尖端再親吻了一下。

“親愛的，轉過身來，秀一個我看看。”他說，在他站起來的時候把內褲拉回原位。

Steve再吻了他一下才轉身，把手掌抵在櫃檯上身體伏低，為了取悅Bucky將臀部往後翹起，儘管這姿勢讓他羞得幾乎要自焚。Bucky沉默了一會兒，Steve期待不安著雞皮疙瘩爬滿手臂。他知道Bucky喜歡這個，現在他已經很清楚，但Steve仍然因為這樣的展示感到緊張不已。他轉過頭，確定Bucky還跟他在一起，並且有在看他。Bucky的外褲和短褲已經被褪到大腿下，他正微張著嘴，眼睛緊盯著Steve的屁股，一邊慵懶地上下套弄著自己的粗長。（譯者：視姦啊！！）

他注意到Steve正回頭看著他，喘著氣大笑起來。“天啊，對不起，寶貝。沒法克制自己，你看起來甜得要命。”

Steve忍不住臉紅，Bucky走向他，強健的身體貼上他的背。“你讓我整個都沸騰了，你知道嗎？”他問，低沈的嗓音滑過Steve耳邊，他的硬挺壓在Steve臀部圓潤的曲線上。“這一切。你所做的這一切。即使你不想為我穿上這個，我還是會為你燃燒。我的漂亮寶貝。”他溫柔地輕吻Steve耳朵下敏感的肌膚，Steve只覺得骨酥肉軟，就要融化在Bucky懷裡。

“愛你，”Steve輕喃，把頭仰靠在Bucky的肩膀上。Bucky低哼回應著，側頭吻著他的喉嚨，金屬手肆無忌憚地抓著Steve的屁股。他用那隻手的拇指把內褲撥到一邊，低頭仔細欣賞Steve甜蜜潮濕的小洞。

“操他的，寶貝，”他呻吟著，挺腰用他的硬挺擠壓磨蹭著那處，讓Steve感受到它血脈噴張的沈重灼熱，但遲遲沒有推入。“我可以 - ？”

“ 是的，”Steve喘著氣，搖臀追索著它。“來吧，Buck，我可以接受。”

Bucky沉沉吐氣然後往前推，一手握住引導自己進入Steve火熱潮濕的核心。

當Steve感覺到那圓鈍的頭部探了進來，他更加伸展雙腿，盡可能為Bucky拱起背部。

“幹，”Bucky粗礪低吟，進一步滑進他內心。“你不知道，Stevie。上帝，你的屁股如此完美，又圓又緊，包裹著我，這真是 - 無與倫比 - ”

當他完全進入他體內，他的聲音扼殺在喉嚨，他的陰囊直接壓在內褲柔軟的布料上。

“寶貝，”他粗喘，把手平貼在Steve的下腹。“你還好嗎？”

Steve轉過頭親吻他，伸長脖子，以便他們的舌頭能交纏滑動，而Bucky抵著Steve的屁股慢慢碾磨。

“我沒事，”Steve對著Bucky的嘴說。“照你想要的那樣操我。我不會被弄壞的。”

Bucky舔唇微笑並且抓了Steve彈性十足的臀肉一把，擠壓揉捏。他緩緩抽出然後再撞回，速度慢得讓彼此能清楚感受結合處的每一分快意。每次Bucky進到最深處再抽出那一瞬Steve都幾乎喘不過氣，他那又厚又熱的粗長，如此強硬地填滿他，每當Bucky的髖部完全壓在他的屁股上時，他都會發出近乎絕望的淫叫。

Bucky一記特別用力的撞擊，廚房檯面的邊緣整個陷進Steve的上腹部，讓他發出一聲小小的不舒服的聲音，Bucky趕緊停下，抽身而出。

“哦，上帝，”他有點慌了，急忙把Steve轉過來，“我把你弄痛了。我很抱歉，寶貝 - ”

“Buck，冷靜，”Steve打斷他。“只是 - 檯面太硬了。你覺得我們到床上去怎麼樣？”

“好的，當然，”Bucky點點頭，傾身親吻他。“我沒弄傷你嗎？沒說謊？”

“沒有啦，”Steve輕笑。“我很好，我發誓。”

“那就好，”Bucky露齒而笑，突然，Steve雙腳離地，像個新娘子ㄧ樣被橫抱在Bucky懷裡。

“基督！”他大喊，小小地掙扎了一下。“拜託下次這樣做的時候先警告我！我已經不是那個只有100磅的傢伙了，Buck。”

“對我來說沒那麼重，”Bucky堅持，但是他的聲音仍因免力支撐Steve的體重而有點緊繃。“真正的男人應該能抱得動他的寶貝娃娃。”

“你的老二兩秒鐘前還插在我身體裡，突然間你就變得多愁善感。我向基督發誓，你真是瘋狂的莽漢。”

“老天啊，你那張嘴喔，”Bucky一副難以置信的模樣，把Steve從廚房抱到他們的臥室裡。這距離很短，但Steve打賭他們走到走廊的時候Bucky就已經累了。一個普通人是不能這樣抱著他走的，Bucky從Zola那裡得到的血清對他有幫助，但是他仍然有點逞強。在這種情況下，Steve忍不住懷念起他得到血清之前的那些日子 - Bucky可以視他的體重於無物一把將他扔在肩膀上。但Bucky總是確保Steve知道他愛他，不管他的外表如何 - 是大，是小，老是生病或者健康無比 - 無論如何，Bucky總是照看著他。

“我以為你愛我的嘴，”他回嘴，在Bucky把他扔到床上時身體在床墊上彈了一下。

Bucky哼哼，手腳並用地爬到他身上，俯身親吻他，伸舌舔進他的口腔，同時抓住Steve的膝蓋把它們往上推向胸口。“可能有一點點，”他親吻之間承認。他再次撥開Steve身上那件輕薄的內褲，調整他老二的位置正好抵在入口處，Steve想都沒想就配合地張開大腿。

Bucky一手扶著自己，在Steve的洞口磨蹭著戲弄他，他在入口邊緣淺淺插入卻又不深進，足以讓Steve難耐地不斷伸展雙腿，將它們抬高更抵向胸口。

“想要這個大傢伙？寶貝？”Bucky邪笑，挑逗他的同時輕咬著自己的下唇。

要在以往，Steve會因為Bucky開這種蠢黃腔叫他滾邊去，但他現在火燒火燎地實在是太心急了。

“是的，”他低喘，腳根壓在Bucky背上，勾著把他拉近。“來啦，Buck，只要 - ”

Bucky緩慢而輕鬆地滑進，一路長驅直入直到陰囊緊貼著Steve的屁股。當他們完全壓在一起時，他們同時如釋重負地嘆息，Steve把Bucky上身拉下，讓他們的額頭抵在一起。

“親愛的，感覺怎麼樣？”Bucky低聲對著Steve的嘴唇問到。他雙手抓住Steve的大腿，然後開始用力幹他，每當他猛力幹入深處時，力道大到床頭板都撞到了牆上。

“ 哦操 - 啊 - Bucky - 太 - 太滿了，想讓你感覺很好，想要看起來很讚。”Steve被操的語無倫次，隨著Bucky的箝在他大腿上的手指越來越收緊而發出悠長的嗚咽。

Bucky稍微放慢速度，在緩慢插入抽出同時慵懶地舔吻著Steve，然後他伸手輕抬起Steve下巴。

“你感覺很好。你讓我覺得超爽，Stevie。你裡面又緊又濕，比我以前感受過的任何陰部都要緊。”

這簡直太超過了，但Steve被這下流的話語刺激出聲，在Bucky挺腰碾磨他時狂熱地吸吮Bucky的舌頭。

“還有更棒的，”看到Steve激烈的反應，Bucky繼續說。“我的寶貝有我見過最美的藍眼睛。上帝，Steve。”Steve細緻的內裡猛地絞緊了，讓他再次加速，俯身舔過Steve的乳頭。“還有這裡，”他讚嘆，在Steve白皙的胸前用力吸吮留下印記。“最愛看這對漂亮的奶子在我操你的時候彈跳的樣子。”

“基督在上！Bucky！”Steve止不住淫聲。“我都不知道，你以前從來沒有說過這麼下流的事。”

“克制不住嘛，”Bucky感嘆，持續操弄Steve，力道大到讓他幾乎從床墊上彈起。

“想翻個身？讓我從更好的角度欣賞你被內褲包裹的完美屁股？”

Steve快速點頭，他咬咬嘴唇，把雙腿從Bucky的背上滑下。Bucky小心地滑了出來，稍微往後坐給Steve空間讓他能翻身趴好。

當Steve在他眼前伸展攤平，Bucky伏到他身上，親吻他的後頸，硬得發疼的老二抵著內褲布料用力摩擦。Steve能感到Bucky的硬挺反覆滑過自己飢渴無比的穴口，中間只隔著一層薄如蟬翼的布料。

“我非常近了，Stevie，幫幫我，拜託。為我展示那個漂亮的小洞。”

Steve低吟，然後移動四肢跪起身，臀部往後翹起，在Bucky灼熱的視線下往後伸手把內褲拉開。

“噢，基督。”Bucky粗聲低咆，Steve清楚聽到他上下揉搓自己時發出的濕漉漉的聲響，他把金屬拇指探進Steve的洞裡。它是那麼冷，但感覺卻不可思議的爽，Steve希望Bucky不要那麼害怕用它碰他。他伏身傾斜，彎曲肘部，把臀部往後推，讓Bucky的金屬拇指擠入更深處。

“哦，操他的 - 哦，該死，Stevie，我要到了，”他挫敗呻吟，金屬拇指從Steve體內抽出，將腫脹的粗長抵在Steve粉紅潮濕的入口，開始猛力套弄。

“喔，進來吧！Buck，填滿我，拜託 - ”

Bucky從喉嚨深處發出一聲粗嘎低吟，然後，他到了，射在Steve的內褲上，又多又濃，接著他將頭部滑進，終於再次進入Steve體內，像Steve要求的那樣填滿他。Steve感覺到黏稠的精液浸濕了內褲，沿著他的大腿滑落。當Bucky拔出來時，他把Steve翻過來讓他躺好，隔著薄薄的內褲布料握住他仍然腫脹的老二。

“噢，Buck，”Steve嗚咽，在Bucky緊握的掌心抽動著，大腿肌肉緊繃，腳趾捲曲陷進床墊。

“這才是我漂亮寶貝。為我而來，蜜糖？把這條美麗的小內褲完全被你的精液弄濕？”

於是，就這樣，Steve攀上高潮。他激烈的噴灑而出，射得腹部跟內褲都是，Bucky斜倚著與他唇舌交纏，手上持續不斷套弄直到Steve嗚咽著太過敏感才放過他。

“聖瑪麗和約瑟夫啊，”Bucky長長呼出一口氣，筋疲力竭地攤在Steve身上。“那真是......哇噢。”他把Steve的下巴頂到一邊好親吻他的頸子，他把整張臉都埋進Steve喉嚨底部。“愛你。不過，我想我們我們把這玩意搞壞了。”他伸手拉了拉內褲被扯壞的鬆緊帶。

Steve發出甜蜜的哼哼表示同意，手指探進Bucky的髮絲間梳理著。“好在我買了一整盒。”他補充。

Bucky抵著Steve的頸子嚎了一聲，探手下去摸上Steve的圓臀，用力擠了一下。“你會讓我精盡人亡。”

 

END.


End file.
